


The Day Marinette Snap [with Niji's Help]

by Kayecee_Katsuki



Series: Changes [BSD × MLB] [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alya Salt, Dazai Osamu is a Mess (Bungou Stray Dogs), F/F, LadyLuck, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Lila got rekt, Lila salt, M/M, Protective Ozaki Kouyou (Bungou Stray Dogs), Shy Shuuya, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Under The Willow, ability, class salt, marinette is so done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayecee_Katsuki/pseuds/Kayecee_Katsuki
Summary: Part 2 : BSD × MBThe Day Marinette Snap [with Niji's help] is Part Two of Changes and is not connected to “The Origin”. This two-shot got some hot tea in it.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Original Male Character(s), Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Ozaki Kouyou/Yosano Akiko (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Series: Changes [BSD × MLB] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983799
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	The Day Marinette Snap [with Niji's Help]

marinette entered the classroom quietly, trying not todraw attention to herself. her eyes twitched as she heard the fake crying of lie-la again.

"marienette how dare you!" a slap greeted her in the face as she stumbled back, holding her face. marinette looked at the attacler and saw that it was sabrina.

"what did i do?" marinette calmly said but inside she is seething in anger. ladyluck tried to calm her master but was failing.

[ladyluck is like golden snow and golden demon btw]

"how dare you harass lila? she didn't do anything bad to you!" alix shouted as everybody glared at her. marinette looked at them with annoyance as she defend herself.

"i didn't do anything!" she said but was cut off by alya who is pulling the bitch-- *cough* lila.

"stop lying! we have proof, you did this to lila!" alya shouted right on her face as she showed lila's arm full of bluish-puple spots. if people looked very closely, it's obvious that this is fake.

"s-stop a-alya *sniff* i-i think m-marinette j-just accidentally h-hit me" the bitch-- *cough* lila sniffed as she hid a smirk behind her hair.

"no lila, we need to punish this liar." alya cooed at lila who fakely smiled at her.

"you should die marinette! what you just did is so low!" nino said and that's when marinette had enough. her whole body is shaking in rage as she pulled lila's hair and dragged her outside.

shouts of disbelief from her classmate was heard by the whole school as everyone looked at their door and saw the normally calm and kind marinette pulling the “angel's” hair.

"m-marinette l-let go of me!" marinette snarled at her. "shut up! you want me to hurt you in the first place right?!" she shouted as she continued to drage her into the school's gym.

meanwhile, niji or more commonly known as marc is hiding the slight glee on his face as he watched mari drag the bitch down.

"mlle. dupain-cheng! what are ypu doing?!" mlle.bustier said with her screeching voice.

other teachers tried to pull marinette away but an invisible force was pushing them away. they are bewildered at it but they keep on charging at her.

marc, of course, can see lady luck pushing the teacher's away. he can't suppress himself and let a small giggle out of his mouth. some people looked at him weirdly but decided to ignore him.

marinette threw lila on the ground of the gym with force. she thanked her ane-san, auntie yosano and auntie millie for their lessons.

"niji!" marinette said as she looked at a particular direction. marc sighed as he pushed aside the people infront of him.

everyone looked at him with wariness. "what are you doing marc?" aurore asked her classmate who just smiled innocently.

"honestly mari-chan~ your temper is showing" marc sing song as he walked toward marinette and the cowering liar.

"you're into this?!" alya shouted from the back and it went ignored. other people are ignored as well.

"urusai, you know what i need" marinette glared as he took a step back. niji is reminded by yosano who once treated him.

marc bring a book out and opened it to the middle page. he placed his palm infront and a it glowed in a yellowish fashion.

"yanagi no shita: un no katana" he mumbled as he watched his book turn into a katana with red saya [scabbard].

[translation × under the willow : sword of luck]

everyone shouted in disbelief, other is shouting about an akuma attack but marc smirked.

"here, i'm just here to watch the drama. just take care of my book" marc said as he sat on the floor. on the other hand, nathaniel can't believe his eyes. his boyfriend just produced a sword from a book.

"you, lila rossi. i'm sick and tired of all the lies you have spread." marinette said as ladyluck slowly becoming visible to the other people. 

"what the hell is that?!" ivan shouted. everyone looked so scared when ladyluck looked at them with her swodd pointed at them.

"i-i'm not lying--eep!" lila paled as the end of the sword was pointed on ger throat. marc suddenly brightened up as he shouted.

"did i tell you to say anything? lie-la?" marinette playfully said as she tightened her hold on her sword.

"n-no! s-stop m-marinette! i can get you a sword apprenticeship to m-ms oozaki! i'm her s-student!" lila smugly said and that's when marinette and marc lost their shit and just laughed.

"hahahaha i-in all the lies out t-there, y-you chose that one" marinette laughed heartily as tears fell from her eyes.

"hey! why are you laughing! she's being generous already" rose said as they laugh harder.

"oh shoot. i should've took a video of that! ane-san? taking a liar and a bitch as a student? no way in hell" marc said as he calmed down.

"for lying, i sentenced you with 10 years in psychiatric hospital. good bye lie-la~ ladyluck, you know what to do" marinette said as ladyluck rushed to lila and raised her sword.

everyone is shouting in horror as the sword almost stabbed lila. 

"ara ara~ what a lively school~" a manly voice said with a hint of japanese accent was heard as the katana and ladyluck disappeared. marinette felt something touched her forehead.

marc sat up straight when he felt someone is poking his cheeks. "arere~ our little niji is growing up"

"uncle dazai?!/shuuya?!" the two shouted in shocked when two identical male smiled at them.

all of the student, including the teachers, sighed in relief but still scared with marinette.

"i just left for a year and here i see our mari-chan and niji-chan fighting a banshee" dazai started as he look around innocently.

"oh hi people of france. haven't seen you there" he addedbairiky as he waved like crazy at them.

"marinette. what happened?" a strict female voice that cause people to cower in fear was heard.

"ane-san" marinette stuttered as she bowed repectfully.

"explain, niji" oozaki kouyou asked the green eyed teen who paled.

"ano--ane-san marinette is being bullied by her classmates who keeps on believing the liar instwad of her and they keep on damaging marinette's thing until today, she just decided to snapp and use ladyluck. lila also lied on knowing you and told everyone that she is your student" niji nervously said as kouyou's sharp gaze was transferred to the pale brunette who is sitting on the floor.

marinette felt someone pat her hair and chuckles sophisticatedly.

"ane-san?" marinette is confuse. ane-san should be angry right?

"good job marinette. you know that i despise liars and all liars should die" she sharply said and glared at lila who tried to escape.

"oh no dear, you're not going anywhere" golden demon appeared and place her sword over lila's neck.

"you're lucky that we have an arrest warrant against her for working with a french terrorist, embezzling money, faking her papers and most importantly, lying against the port mafia." she added while grinning madly that made shuuya, niji, marinette and all people, except dazai, pale in fear.

"the port mafia will erase the memories to other people. shuuya, you take niji, marinette and adrien away okay." dazai teasingly said as the quiet adrien looked at them with shock. why is he being taken away? by an unknown person?

"t-tou-chan?!" - shuuya embarassingly said as marinette and niji giggle like they didn't look murderous a while ago.

"wait a minute! why are you arresting lila? marinette is the one that should be arrested!" alya shouted angrily as she glared on marinette who innocently smiled at her.

"that's right! marinette is the one bullying lila!" rose timidly said and dazai shake his head.

"i thought reporters should search for the truth and not just a gossip? here are the files that proved that lila rossi is a criminal. all the embezzelment, threats, identity theft, arson, falsifying documents and many more. and oh, if you don't believe me, her mother mlle.rossi signed this documents herself~" dazai said as he threw the a thick folder infront of them.

pictures and files of lila was scattered on the floor while the others looked betrayed.

"how did you find that?!" the banshee screeched as she tried to attack dazai, who managed to defent himself and placed some hand cuff on her hands.

"simple, my name is dazai osamu." dazai cockily said as shuuya facepalmed due to embarrassment.

"lila you lied to us!" juleka shouted.

"how could you!" mylene seconded and marinette just chuckled as they approached them.

"i already told you guys, she's lying but what did i get? harassment." marinette said as marc pulled adrien and his boyfriend, nathaniel, from the back.

"you're coming with us." marc softly said as he placed adrien's hand onto shuuya's hand. adrien felt his body calmed down as soon as he hold the boy's hand. if felt war and the raging feeling inside him stopped.

a hundred men in black entered the gym and escorted the deranged lila out. an ability user who can make memories disappear entered the gym and started altering their memories.

meanwhile, adrien and nathaniel is seating nervously inside a limousine while marc and nathaniel looked very excited.

what will happen to them?

[• under the willow is an ability that allows the User to trap their reader on a book and/or retrieve one object from the story = niji/marc's ability  
• ladyluck is an ability like golden snow and golden demon. she specialized in sword and fighting. = marinette's ability  
• the paragon of destruction is an ability that allows the user to destroy anything they touch as long as the user desire it. can be physical or mental destruction. = adrien's ability  
• l'illustrateur is an ability that allows the user to make his/her drawing come to life, similar to doppo poet. = nathaniel's ability.  
• i'll write the other's ability later because i'm too lazy to do it now]


End file.
